Love in a Battlefield
by Adicktha
Summary: Tras la derrota, un soldado es herido durante la invasión de Alemania a Francia, un encuentro inesperado en una noche fría todo puede pasar. AU; One-Shot. [Ereri]


_**El amor en un campo de batalla**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

* * *

Aun escuchaba aquellas pisadas q rompían en la nieve, el sonido de las ramas abriéndose paso por el extenso bosque.

Un frío congelante calando sus huesos hasta la médula, provocaba un dolor aún más intenso que el de la herida en su pierna..

Aquel olor a pólvora y sangre le revolvía el estómago. Era como revivirlo todo de nuevo. Su boca reseca y amarga le preocupaba. Era el constante recordatorio de que llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado.

Acababa de terminarse su última ración de agua.

Sus compañeros de armas, aquellos con quienes convivió durante más de cuatro años, perecieron y aquellos pocos que quedaron vivos lo dejaron atrás. Al menos eso fue lo que el rencor le hizo creer. Pero por otro lado, él hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar.

El 10 de mayo de 1940, más de 2 millones de tropas alemanas en tierra y en aire invadieron Francia.

Sin nadie imaginarse tal cosa, el ejercito francés el mas grande de Europa por aquel entonces, no era tanta cosa como la propaganda enemiga exaltaba.

La derrota era inminente y humillante

Una bala de cañón de un Panzer cayó a tan solo un par de metros de distancia. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo al piso, rasgando parte de la piel de su pierna izquierda y provocándole una contusión en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, pudo sobrevivir.

A principio no tuvo problemas para seguir el paso al resto. La excitación y el deseo de sobrevivir apaciguaron el dolor, al menos por unos 40 kilómetros, notó que comenzaba a rezagarse. Inició el recorrido mano a mano con sus compañeros, unas horas después la artillería le había dado alcance y no mucho después se vio rodeado de civiles y fugitivos.

Dos días después ya todos le habían pasado de largo.

Y en medio de un pequeño campo diviso una casa abandonada, entro y después de un par de pasos se desplomo en el piso exhausto, muerto de hambre y con el dolor de su pierna aumentando cada vez más.

No tenía energía para atender la herida, ni siquiera para encender un fuego para derretir un poco de hielo y aliviar su garganta.

Un sudor frío bañaba su frente, provocándole escalofríos y, cuando un susurro del viento clamó su nombre supo que no tardaría demasiado en desfallecer.

Pero de repente, se escucharon varios golpes en el piso de madera.

¿era el sondo de unas Botas cada vez mas cerca? ¿Era aquel un enemigo o de un amigo acercándose?

El chirrido de la puerta lo puso en alerta de ésta entro un hombre alto de buen porte, penas sus ojos y un par de mechones de cabello alcanzaban a través de las muchas capas de ropa que llevaba consigo. Pero aquel inconfundible brillo metálico de la esvástica sobresalía en aquel pecho.

El hombre cerró la puerta a su paso entrando de lleno a la habitación, parándose en seco al encontrarse a un par de pasos del francés. Casi tropezando con él.

Murmuró algo y descubrió su cabeza y cuello, mostrando una altanera sonrisa enmarcada por un alborotado cabello marrón oscuro. El hombre saco del pliegue del bolsillo un arma

–_"¿Quieres morir ahora o prefieres seguir creyendo que sobrevivirás?"- _hablo en marcado acento.

El francés no contestó. No porque no entendiera sus palabras (se vio obligado a aprenderlas para serle más útil al Emperador) sino porque la idea de morir como un perro rabioso a manos de un Nazi solitario le agradaba tanto como la idea de morir lentamente de hambre.

Al no recibir respuesta, el alemán se alzó de hombros y guardó su arma.

_-"Decide o es que ¿No entiendes lo que digo? Bueno de todas manera ninguna de las opciones es buena."_

Como si se encontrara totalmente solo, el alemán se sentó en el suelo, acomodando una mochila en un rincón, encendiendo un pequeño fuego en la chimenea de piedra y poniendo sobre él una olla. De una de sus muchas bolsas sacó los restos de carne de algún animal tal vez de una liebre, la cual preparó con rapidez y lanzó al agua hirviendo junto con un par de papas sin pelar.

Varios minutos después, el plato estuvo listo, pero el ingenuo nazi no pudo probarlo. Inspirado por la oportunidad, el francés desfundó su pistola y apuntó directamente a la nuca del alemán. Éste, reconoció el sonido del arma cargándose. No se inmutó, solo se limitó a alzar levemente las manos para mostrarle que por el momento no tenía intenciones de armarse.

_-"Y yo te pensaba más muerto que vivo, debí de haberte sacado a la intemperie. Eso me pasa por ser tan bueno."_

El francés acumuló la poca fuerza restante que le quedaba y a duras penas se puso de pie, caminando hacia el Nazi desarmándolo.

Al sentirse lo suficientemente a salvo, se arrinconó en una de las esquinas de la habitación y, con aún la pistola en mano, señaló la olla con carne.

-"Tráeme un poco de eso" – demando con autoridad

-"¡Ah!"- expreso con una sutil sonrisa–"Entonces sí podías entenderme. Bien dicen que los franceses son muy educados."- termino sirviendo un platito de aluminio partes de la liebre.

-"Y bien dicen que los Alemanes son un montón de salvajes borrachos apestosos."- Señaló un no muy pequeño recipiente de metal cuyo contenido podía adivinar.

-"Hm…"- Arqueó la ceja. –"Yo no soy apestoso."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el herido, ofreciéndole la comida y, mientras éste comía lo más rápido que su mano libre le permitía, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento.

-"¿Y que haces varado aquí? Tus heridas no son tan graves. Un par de días de reposo y hubieras estado bien."

-"Idiota."- Aquella fue la primera palabra en alemán que aprendió. –"Con decenas de miles de alemanes pisando nuestros pies no es como si pudiéramos darnos el lujo de descansar un par de días."

-"Estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿abandonar a un Corporal sólo porque los atrasaría un poco? ¿Sabes? En retirada, ustedes los franceses piensan un poco como nosotros."- Calló por unos instantes. –"No es que nosotros solamos retirarnos. Nos gusta pelear hasta el final."

-"Para nosotros nuestro lema: 'pelear hasta que todos los de nuestro lado estén muertos y que todo el esfuerzo previamente realizado no sirviera para nada'."

-" Pero qué pesimismo! Yo que tomaba a los franceses como románticos."

-"Románticos, no estúpidos."

Un fuerte crujido en la madera del fuego marcó la pauta para el silencio que prosiguió. El francés ya casi había terminado su plato pero no tuvo qué ordenarle a su prisionero que le sirviera más. Éste ya se había adelantado hacia la olla. Afortunadamente, sus movimientos fueron tan cautos y lentos que al francés ni siquiera se le ocurrió que pudiese estar planeando algo.

Terminado el guisado, el soldado se percató de la intensa mirada del alemán sobre sí. No tardó en sentirse incómodo y mucho menos en expresarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres?!"- soltó irritado

-"Eres extraño."

-"¿Extraño cómo?"

-" Bueno eres…Diferente a cualquier soldado q haya visto antes, mas delicado como sacado de un cuadro"

-"¿Es extraño que sea algo diferente?"

-"Extraño porque estás cubierto de cortadas. El Azul de tu uniforme es más rojo por la sangre que por insignias y tus manos están llenas de cicatrices. Eres casi como yo. Pero totalmente diferente."

Sorprendido el francés por las palabras del alemán. Por lo que él sabía, aquellos hombres eran ridículamente violentos y difícilmente poseían algo parecido al razonamiento . Este hombre también era diferente. En sus aquellos grandes ojos inquisitivos, la sonrisa y su modo de hablar creaban un choque entre los dos conceptos.

¿Acaso él no era aún más extraño que el francés?

-"Tú también eres diferente. Los alemanes no suelen ser capturados con tal facilidad."

El alemán sonrió con malicia ante lo ultimo y negó con la cabeza. Un par de segundos después ya estaba encima del francés, robándole de las manos su única arma e inmovilizándolo con la mano opuesta ejerciendo un poco, sólo un poco, de fuerza sobre una de las heridas de su costado.

-"Eres valiente, pero sería mil y un veces maldito si fuese derrotado en algún momento por un francés herido. Incluso si se trata de un Corporal."- Detuvo la presión y se retiró un poco, devolviéndole el control del arma para darle entender que algo tan simple como eso no haría la diferencia. –"Tienes suerte de ser lo suficientemente interesante. De lo contrario tu cadáver ya se estaría congelando allá afuera."

Mudo de sorpresa, dolor y algo de miedo, el francés observó al alemán caminar hacia su mochila, sacando de él varias cosas que no logró discernir. Una vez que regresó a su lado, el alemán inició algo que podría ser llamado una curación. Limpió las heridas y cubrió las más grandes con compresas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo atentas que se sentían esas manos mientras recorrían por su cuerpo. ¿No eran acaso rudas y torpes?

-"¿Por qué viajas solo?" – pregunto el francés

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Creí que el valiente no conocía la soledad."

-"Pero el Pope dice que si yo no me cuido, Dios no lo hará."- Rascó su cabeza, incierto de responder a la pregunta. –"Me dejaron atrás y yo no me apresuré en seguirlos. Voy rumbo a la capital para encontrarme con ellos."

-"Así que los alemanes también se cansan."

El aludido rió abiertamente, mostrándose tan sincero que encantó al francés. Un sentimiento extraño apareció al contemplar nuevamente las facciones del francés

El alemán agitó la cabeza al darse cuenta de aquella emoción.

Llevaba años sin sentir la ternura y calidez de una mujer. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con eso pero ahora pensaba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando de ese contacto tan intimo. Solo eso podía explicar el por qué el hombre frente a él le parecía tan perfecto.

Solo eso podía justificar los extraños pensamientos que bombardearon su cabeza.

-"¿Piensas llevarme como prisionero? Para serte sincero, dudo mucho que te den algo por mí."

-"No soy exigente. Con una botella tendría más que suficiente. Pero no. Me hastían los prisioneros. Es más fácil matarlos."

-"Pero no me matarás. De lo contrario no te hubieras tomado la molestia de ayudarme. ¿Entonces?"

-"¿Qué sé yo?"- Arqueó su ceja izquierda y todo su rostro se enserió. Su voz también se tornó más grave que antes. –"¿Alguna vez has considerado el aliarte al movimiento nazi?"

El francés rió, no creyéndose la invitación que acababa de recibir.

- "¿Y Servir al Führer?"

-"¿Al Führer? No. Si te molesta no. A la gran Alemania."- Cerró los ojos, su faz aún grave y sincera. –"El camino de regreso a Francia está lleno de enemigos y se dice que incluso ahí hay problemas, los británicos les han dado la espalda y ahora son su principal objetivo derrumbando buques franceses para q estos no vayan a caer en manos del Nazi"

Aquellas palabras eran totalmente ciertas. Si acaso, la situación en Francia era aún todavía peor que la que el alemán se podía imaginar. Desde el frente les habían llegado noticias de un Golpe de sus aliados.

El no tener un lugar a dónde regresar ni un fin por el cual pelear provocó que la idea del Alemán sonara increíblemente atrayente. Un par de pestañeos en esos intensos ojos turquesa cerraron el trato.

-"Si me voy contigo, ¿acabaré tan loco como tú?"

-"Con suerte, terminarás aún peor."

-"Suena divertido. Además, es mucho mejor que morir en este lugar o regresar a Francia para ser juzgado como traidor."

-"Será terrible. Marchas interminables, entrenamientos infernales, comida indigerible y un clima de los mil demonios. Te encantará."

- "Tendré que tomar tanto como tú?"

-"No te preocupes. Yo tomaré tu parte. Ahora descansa que no llegarás si no te repones."

El francés asintió y nuevamente recuperó su posición inicial de reposo sobre el suelo. Unas manos frías recorrieron su cabello y permanecieron ahí, moviéndose de cuando en cuando e infundiéndole un sueño sereno y relajado.

El frío de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

El olor a madera quemada le tranquilizó el espíritu.

El sabor a papa hervida le recordó que estaba vivo.

Entre murmullos, escuchó al Nazi rezar.

* * *

.

.

Es un primer lanzamiento q hago de la pareja y en este foro, ando oxidada...u_u

Dedicado a toda la banda q gusta de esta hermosa pareja :) si les gusto la historia favor dejar sus opiniones todas cuentan *u*/...saluditos!


End file.
